


Sleeplessness

by ShirotherealHero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotherealHero/pseuds/ShirotherealHero
Summary: Keith can't sleep and neither can Lance. Just straight up pure fluff.





	Sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, it's three am and stupid me can't sleep, so i made this.

Keith couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep.

He sighed, turned over under the covers so he was now laying on his left side. Maybe that would help.

Time passed and even though it probably were only minutes, it felt like hours to him.

Falling asleep has never been an easy thing for the blackhaired boy but these days it seemed impossible.

And even when he finally got his body to sleep, his mind wandered, creating sick nightmares that had him jerk awake at unholy hours. Tearing hom from the sweet comfort of sleep that his body desperately needed.

After twisting and turning around, trying so desperately to find a comfortable position, he gave up. Opening his eyed with a sigh, he began staring at the ceiling.

Keith twisted his head to look at the small watch he had placed upon hia nightstand. When had it become three in the morning?

But what did time matter in space anyways? To his knowledge it could also be midday and everything would look the same.

With a loud groan, he put the shed that covered his body over himself, burying his head into his pillow. If he'd manage to fall asleep now, he could still get a good four hours of sleep, before his clock would wake him up again.

Emphasis on could.

Keith closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing as best as he could, turning off his mind and just focusing on the tiredness he felt.

Just as he drifted of into the sweer realase of sleep, he heard a sound.

Keith was on full alert in just a few seconds. His feet were already touching the floor, his hand under his pillow, touching the blade he kept there, before he could determine the source of the sound. His eyes darted to the door of his room, needing some time before they could adjust to the darkness and make out the person standing in the doorway.

The realisation of who it was startled him even more than the unexpected sound did seconds before.

"Lance? What are you doing here?", Keith asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

The other boy hugged his pillow tighter to his body and brought a hand up to his neck, something he'd do whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna wake you up. I can leave, if you want me to", he murmured, ready to step out of the room.

"No, no, it's fine. I couldn't sleep anyways."

A silence fell over them, botb of them unsure what to do next.

"So why did you come here?"

"Oh you know, it's nothing", Lance swallowed and after a short pause he whispered what Keith had already expected: "It was just another nightmare."

Keith nooded, knowing how miserable those were.

"You can sleep here, if you want", he proposed, staring at his floor in fear of getting rejected.

He felt a weight shift his matress and looked up in surprise to meet the other boys eyes.

"Why else would i have come here, dummy", Lamce huffed out, gently smiling at the confused expression of his opponent.

"Well, then let's better go to sleep." Keith said, laying down on his bed. Lance followed his lead, lying his pillow next to the other and scooting closer to the other boy.

Keith turned towards him, looking in his beautiful ocean eyes. He felt a smile tug at his lips when the other boy carefully layed his hand on him.

Keith was in awe at Lance's careful movements, seeing the unsureness in his eyes. He gently layed his hand on his back and pulled him closer.

Lance melted in the sweet embrace of the other and cuddled him tighter. His head was now laying halfway on his shoulder, Keith's hair slightly tickling his nose. He breathed in his smell and relaxed at the warmth the boy emitted.

Finally he felt save and comfortable, somthing he hadn't been in a long time.

It only took a few minutes before the even breaths of Keith lurred him into sleep.

The even breath of Lance calmed Keith down. He was able to close his eyes, the uneasiness leaving his body. This was were he was meant to be. Cuddle up in a blanket, holding the boy of his dreams close to him. Withouth even realising it, a smile formed on his lips.

Before the boy drifted off, he gently kissed the top of the others head. He buried his nose in Lance's soft hair and felt sleep washing over him.

What he didn't see, was the smirk that formed on Lance's face and how his heart skipped a beat at the tender touch even in sleep. 


End file.
